metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma
Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma is a room in the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] at the start of Metroid Prime. The room consists of an incline elevator with a platform at the top and bottom. At the top, an Interface Module must be scanned to open the door to the elevator, and at the bottom, scanning another interface Module activates a Ball Clamp in the center of the room. By rolling into this in Morph Ball, Samus can open the industrial door at the bottom of the shaft proceeding to reactor core access. During the escape from the frigate, Samus passes over the top of the elevator's roof between Subventilation Shaft Section B and Main Ventilation Shaft Section A. The latter's entrance is sealed off initially by a ventilation cap, which explodes when Samus approaches it. Big doors seal off these entrances after Samus passes through them. After the Frigate crashed, the doors are still there, but powerless. They cannot be reactivated. What's strange is that Main Ventilation Shaft Section A is next to this room, but the various sections of the Main Ventilation Shaft were moved up on top of the Reactor Core after the crash. It is unknown why this is. The room survived when the Frigate Orpheon crashed into the Tallon Overworld. Like the rest of the crashed frigate, the room has become flooded. The elevator has crashed into the bottom of the shaft and is inoperable, and because it is inoperable, there are now platforms floating throughout the shaft that Samus can use to reach the top. Aqua Reapers attempt to block the way. When Samus reaches the top, there is an explosion, and a dead Space Pirate falls into the water. If Samus manages to shoot the highest Power Conduit from below, before triggering the explosion, the camera's panning will reveal the Pirate to be dead on a platform (which is what explodes). Though most of the room is flooded, the top is not. The door to Deck Beta Transit Hall lost power, and must be powered by three Power Conduits. The first conduit is next to the elevator door slot. The second is on the side of a wall directly above the elevator. The third is to the left of the powerless door. This is the last room to play the general theme of the Orpheon. Connecting rooms *Deck Beta Transit Hall (via Blue Door) *Reactor Core Entrance (Known as Reactor Access after the frigate crashes) (via industrial door with spheric lock) *Subventilation Shaft Section B (During escape only) (Via exploding ventilation cap) *Main Ventilation Shaft Section A (During escape only) (Via exploding ventilation cap) Inhabitants First visit ;1 Auto Defense Turret :"Subject >> Auto Defense Turret Use Missiles to break outer casing." ;1 Space Pirate :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Minimal injuries assessed. Use caution. Maximum firepower recommended." ;Parasites :"Morphology: Parasite Interstellar vermin. Travel in swarms. Indigenous to Tallon IV, a single Parasite is harmless to larger life-forms. However, they tend to travel in large groups, swarming over potential prey. Such swarms can be dangerous." After crash ;2 Aqua Reapers ;Dead Space Pirate :"Morphology: Space Pirate Sentient aggressor species well trained in weapon and melee combat. Space Pirates wield Galvanic Accelerator Cannons and forearm-mounted Scythes in combat. This species seeks to become the dominant force in the galaxy, and their technology may help them realize this goal. Ruthless and amoral, the Pirates care little for the cost of their ambition. Only the results matter, and they take these very seriously." Items ;Energy Tank :After the frigate crashed, the elevator itself crashed into the bottom of the room. It holds an Energy Tank that can be accessed by shooting the door of the crashed elevator with a Missile. Scans First visit ;Space Pirate corpse :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Death caused by severe lacerations to the abdomen." ;Door (offline) :"This door is tightly sealed and does not appear to be receiving power." ;Door (online) :"Energy now flows through a series of locking mechanisms on the door's surface. An active power line trails away to an open clamp on the floor." ;Ball Clamp :"This device does not seem to be functional. There must be something nearby that will turn it on." ;Ball Clamp (2) :"It looks like a spherical shape would fit into this clamp." ;Space Pirate corpse :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Death caused by removal of internal organs." ;Interface Module :"Door lock enabled. Please insert metallic sphere to open door." ;Elevator panel :"Access to Deck Gamma approved. Please step into the hologram." ;Elevator hologram :"Platform active." ;Door :"Entrance to Deck Beta Transit Hall" After crash ;Crashed elevator :"An Energy Tank lies within this crashed lift. A concussive blast should destroy the lift's door panel." Gallery Orpheon_screenshot_3.png Cargo_Freight_Lift_to_Deck_Gamma_Injured_Pirate_attack_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus engages an injured Pirate. Crashed Frigate Screenshot (45).png|Base of the shaft after the crash. Crashed Frigate Screenshot (47).png File:Orpheon Screenshot HD (6).jpg File:Orpheon Screenshot HD (4).jpg Crashed_frigate_lift_2.jpg|The highest area of the lift shaft after the crash. Category:Rooms Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Elevators Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Deck Gamma